Easy to Forget
}}The bad guys strike back, summoning elementals and paralyzing some of the group, but V saves Roy from another disastrous fall. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Relief #1 ◀ ▶ * Giant Death Worm ◀ ▶ * Earth Elementals ▶ Transcript Gontor: This isn't fair, I had a lot more spells to cast before they showed up! Gontor: Summon Monster VII! Roy throws his sword at the Nightcrawler. Behind them, two Earth Elementals arise from the bridge with a "KKERRNNTCH!" One Elemental picks up a boulder, while the other readies one to throw. Roy's sword returns to his hand with a "PWOK!" Belkar: You two keep whacking the worm. It's obviously what you're best at, heh. Belkar: Mr. Scruffy and I can handle these two scrubs by oursel— Giant Death Worm: Mass Hold Monster. The spell paralyzes Roy, Elan, and Belkar, leaving Durkon unaffected. Belkar: ... A boulder lands on the four with a "'WHOMP!"'' Roy falls off the edge, still paralyzed. '''Durkon: Och!! Roy continues to plummet. One of Vaarsuvius' Bugsby's Hand spells catches him with a "'WUMF."'' '''Blackwing: Great catch! Now just swing him around until his sword hits something. How hard can it be? Vaarsuvius: Absurd. That would be highly inefficient. A better plan would be to throw him at the enemy once, then resume casting— Haley: We have a cleric again, we can fix stuff like this!! Vaarsuvius: Ah, yes, of course. D&D Context * Giant Death Worm, a Nightcrawler , can cast Mass Hold Monster once per day as a spell-like ability. * Without the usual shouting of the spell name to cast, it is not clear which of the various Bigby's Hand spells Vaarsuvius is using. It may be Grasping Hand. Or it may be a variant of Bugsby's Cat-Retrieving Hand. V has also used Bugsby's Grasping Hand, Bugsby's Forceful Hand, Bugsby's Flicking Finger, Bugsby's Expressive Single Digit, and Bixby's Crushing Hand. * Summon Monster VII is a 7th level spell which summons powerful monsters. The ability to cast this spell sets the lower limit for Gontor’s cleric level at 13. * Earth Elementals are composed of whatever earth mineral is around the area they are summoned, hence the reason they are made from the bridge leading up to the council chamber. Also, since two were summoned with "Summon Monster VII", they are classified as "large" Elementals. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Classical Elementals (Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water). All other Elementals summoned prior are Atomic Elementals summoned by Redcloak, who prefers to use the Periodic Table of Elements. Other elementals portrayed in the comic are natives of the Semi-Elemental Plane of Ranch Dressing. External Links * 1161}} View the comic * 585832}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Mass Hold Monster Category:Uses Various Hand Spells Category:Uses Summon Monster VII Category:Uses Summon Monster